


Shape of You

by R14830



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R14830/pseuds/R14830
Summary: *NOT based off the song by Ed Sheeran*The reader isn't the skinniest girl, and she's very insecure about it. But when Bucky finds her upset, he does all he can to comfort her.





	Shape of You

You sigh, staring out over the beautiful New York skyline from your room on the 84th floor of Stark Tower as the sun slowly sets, mixing bright pinks, purples, and oranges into a stunning sunset. You’d always loved being up so high in the Tower, you could see the entirety of NYC from up here. Sometimes you wondered how you’d been so lucky to end up working for Tony Stark, one of the wealthiest and most arrogant men you’d ever met, but you still loved that man as if he was your own brother.  
Tony had found you in a college Computer Programming class, typing away on your laptop as you coded your final project. You were in your senior year of college, only a few weeks away from your Masters in Programming, and nothing was going to stop you. Until Tony showed up. He just randomly showed up at your dorm one day, about a week before graduation. As soon as you opened the door, he pushed past you, walking inside and looking the place up and down as though he were at an art gallery. You closed the door, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms as he turned around to face you, pushing his designer shades up his nose and rearranging his Armani suit. “Stark, what are you doing here? I should be putting the finishing touches on my project.” You had met Tony a few years ago at one of his big conventions in Queens, back in your senior year of high school. He had offered you a job straight out of high school, one you had only dreamed of getting. But you turned him down, saying that you felt you hadn’t earned it. “Come see me in 4 years when I graduate, then we’ll talk.” Now, here he was, 4 years later, standing in front of you as if he was you mother and had called you 50 times, and you hadn’t picked up. “Well, let's see. I'm here because I offered a certain child prodigy (You rolled your eyes at the word “child”. You were nearly 22.) a job 4 years ago, but she thought it would be a good idea to go to some useless college instead of learning everything she’d ever need to know from genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark. That ring any bells in that brilliant head of yours?” he smirked. You sighed. “Yes Tony, I remember very well what your offer was; an extremely high paying job working for you in the cyber security department of Stark Tower. Look, why couldn't this wait another week? I'll be graduating soon, and-” But he cut you off before you could finish. “I came to ask early because I've heard through the grapevine that a lot of very well known companies intend to ask you to work for them the moment you walk off that stage. I'm simply trying to make sure you don't make a mistake.” Your eyes widened at his words; were your skills really in such high demand? Nevertheless, you decided to mind Tony and waved him on to continue. “Now, I know that you're graduating in a week, but I wanted to let you know before you take the job, which, inevitably, you will; There's someone new at the Tower that you've never met before,” said Tony seriously, much unlike his usual sarcastic, joking attitude. “He's been through alot, and he wasn't always an ally, especially to me. I only just warmed up to him, and that was only through Steve's insistent, slightly annoying self. I think when you decide to take the job, you'll be good for him. He needs a friend beside Capsicle, and you're the perfect candidate.” You were looking at Tony rather apprehensively, not knowing where this side of him had come from. “Are you sure, Tony? I mean I’m not exactly the most social with people I don’t know…” Tony waved this off the moment you finished speaking. “Trust me, you two’ll be great together. He’s kinda the quiet, brooding, sulky type, whereas you’re the sarcastic, well-spoken, “old-soul” so to speak. Oh, I almost forgot, Captain AARP says hello. So does Bird Brain, Male Katniss, and Brown Recluse. And before you say it, I know I’m gonna regret that last one later. So whaddya say? Will you come work for me and help out with Bu- the new guy?” You narrowed your eyes at his slip up but said nothing. “Why the hell not. Just let me graduate first, yeah?” But that had been 4 months ago. 4 months since you had met Bucky, 4 months since you had become his only other best friend besides Steve. And only 3 months since you had realized just how big of a crush you had on him…

 

You were broken out of your reverie when you heard a slight knock on your suite. As you got up to answer it, you noticed a pair of skinny jeans on the ground, size 12.Your favorite pair of skinny jeans, to be exact. You looked at yourself, then at them, trying to judge whether they would fit or not. You were wearing shorts that only came down to just below your butt so you quickly threw them off, yanking the skinny jeans on leg by leg. Only, when you got to the middle of your thigh, the jeans wouldn’t come up any further. You gritted your teeth and pulled, hard. But to no avail. They didn’t move an inch. You sighed dejectedly and yanked them off, throwing them onto your bed as your eyes filled with tears. You weren’t as skinny as you used to be, but had you really gained that much weight? You threw your shorts back on, sniffling slightly as you opened the door only to see a well-muscled chest inside a red henley standing in front of you. You looked up and saw Bucky, a small smile on his face. Until he saw your runny nose and eyes shining with unshed tears, with a single tear rolling down your face. Without a word, in a few seconds he had grabbed your hand and dragged you over to sit beside you on your bed, kicking the door shut behind him. “What’s wrong, doll?” He asked, concerned, his metal arm braced against the bed and his flesh one on your shoulder. “Nothing, Bucky, what did you-” You began, only to quickly be cut off by Bucky, a dark, sad look in his eyes.“Don’t lie to me. I know you were crying.” His eyes soften when he notices just how upset you are. “Hey, look at me.” He softly grabs your chin and forces you to look into his beautiful steely blue-gray eyes. ”Why are you crying?” You sighed and dragged your sleeve across your nose, sniffling. “Because…. I’m fat. I eat too much, I don’t work out enough, hell, I can’t even fit into my favorite pair of skinny jeans anymore. I’ve got stretch marks galore and I can’t wear shorts in public without feeling any more self-conscious than normal.” Bucky looks at you in disbelief and shock. “How could you say things like that about yourself? You are not fat, you eat as much as you damn well want, and everyone gets stretch marks! God, sometimes I wonder if you really don’t know just how damn beautiful you actually are, because you are truly the most stunning and wonderful woman I have ever met, for Christ’s sake!” He finishes, running a hand through his long hair and looking intently into your stunned eyes. Bucky thinks you’re beautiful? What the hell? “You- you think I’m…… Beautiful?” You stutter uncertainly. “Damn right I do. And to prove it,” he says, grinning like a madman, “I’m gonna show you.” With that, he leans forward and captures your lips with his, gently putting his metal hand on the back of your neck. Your eyes are open in shock before you realize what’s happening and lean into the kiss, closing your eyes and moving along with Bucky, moving your hands into his hair and gently running them over his scalp. After a few moments, you both pull away for air, the two of you smiling like fools. “Thank you, Bucky!” you squeal and tackle him in a hug, both of you falling over onto the bed as you pepper him with kisses. “No problem, sweetheart. And for the record, “I’m in love with the shape of you.”, forever and always.” he grins, quoting your favorite Ed Sheeran song. You roll your eyes and laugh. “I love you Bucky.” “I love you too, doll.”


End file.
